Everything you don't see
by wet pancakes
Summary: Ever since that horrid day Flora changed. Getting a role in the new TV show The Winx club and befriending the cast members helps her come out of her shell, that is until a long dark haired male comes into her life


Everything you don't see.

Chapter one

** This story is up again! For the third time hsksk im sorry. I dont know why i keep deleting it. I feel like i can do better, a lot better. Yall don't deserve this crappy ass story. Thank you so much for the reviews it really means a lot to know that people actually enjoy my stories. But i'm running low on brain juice. But i'll try my best :)**

"And cut! That was great everyone, see you on Monday." The director spoke into the megaphone, making sure everyone on set could hear him. "And Stella, we know you have a dramatic character but please for the love of god, tone it down a bit." Which earned a scoff from Stella.

"Can you believe him?" she muttered, Bloom nudged her and let out a soft chuckle. The director didn't pay her any attention before walking off, a few people following him. Some people on set snickered and collected their things to leave. I rolled my eyes, biting down on my tongue as i tried not to say anything. This was my life right now. It had been for the last three years of my life. Going to the studio every weekday to film.

Being a part of the Winx was, _tiring. _Although we we're very great friends, we mirrored the characters we had to play very well. Ever since I was a little girl my mother forced me into auditioning for the most ridiculous parts. On the age of 16 my mom drove me to yet, another audition. The waiting room was packed with girls, each doing their own thing to prepare for the audition. I, on the other hand had sat down and stared out in front of me. When the director called my name, nerves had already started making their way through my body. i stood in front of three people, each of them examining me from head to toe. blush rose to my cheeks. "You know, you do have the perfect name for the part..." An older guy had said, the other two people nodded in agreement. This was by far the weirdest audition i'd ever been to. They finally asked me to deliver my lines, and as always i nailed it. I know i didn't like it, but that didn't mean I wasn't good at it. Three weeks later I got the call. My mom was on cloud nine. Her daughter was going to play a big role. She didn't shut up about it for weeks.

"Earth to Flora." Someone snapped their fingers infront of me. "Huh?" My eyebrows were raised, everyone was already gone. "You really should stop with the daydreaming." It was Aisha. I smiled slightly at her. She was my bestfriend on the show, but behind the scenes we were pretty close too.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I muttered under my breath. She laughed. "Anyways. Would you like to go out for a drink? The girls and I thought it would be fun, just to hang out, get some good pictures." I scrunched up my nose. _Going out for a drink? Fuck no.__ I never was the person to just go out for a drink, i would rather be at home, in my bed, watching bad reality TV shows. It was very nice of her to ask me to join them, but i couldn't bring myselfto go. I knew __he__ would be there too._

"I'm sorry, I can't." I said as i walked toward my dressing room, getting ready to leave this place. "Oh, come on. It will be fun! Plus Helia will be there..." I just knew she was smirking behind my back.

_Oh Helia, what could i say about him? That he is a complete fucking asshole._"No, I'm good." I could hear her foot steps following me. Helia was introduced into the show last year. It went all pretty great. But soon enough his true colors showed and I wanted nothing to do with him. He was nothing like his character in the show much like everyone else. He was mean, straight up mean.

Okay.. maybe I had developed a little crush on him, but he never really spoke to me outside of filming. It was that our characters were interested in eachother, but he made it pretty clear that he didn't want me, as me.

"Just come. It'll be fun. You don't even have to talk to him." She tried again, I knew she wasn't going to give up. I sighed, my eyebrows knotted together.

"Fine, I'll come." She smiled brightly, waiting for me until I collected my stuff. We walked out of the builing together and what a surprise. 10 people waiting for us. _The Winx and the Specialists_. I let out a soft breath and put on my best smile. "Let's go!" Bloom beamed up and of course walked in front of the ret of us.

I walked beside Musa, my arms crossed over my chest. The smile had dropped and i just stared out in front pf me, trying not to bump into anything. Musa put a hand on my shoulder and laughed. "Chill, we're just going for a few drinks." She spoke softly. I smiled, a genuine smile this time. She was the one I was the closest to from the girls. My absolute best friend. "I need a damn smoke." I whispered and she chuckled. She besides an other member of the crew knew I smoked. It was just, something to relief stress. To stop me from getting panic attacks.

If you would ask me what i wanted to do with my future in highschool, you would get a complete different answer. I never saw myself doing this. It blew my mind when i received the call that i would get this role. My mother never aproved of what i wanted to become. She wanted me to do this. Audition after audition and then finally, one of the lead roles in The Winx Club.

We chatted as we walked to to frutti music bar. I didn't pay any attention to the rest of the crew. We all sat down and waited for the waiter to come take our orders. A girl with somewhat red, purple hair came walking our way with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Oh great, another on of those fans." I heard Sky murmur under his breath. I rolled my eyes. The fans weren't all that bad. Yes, of course you had the crazy ones. But this was probably not the case. This girl didn't look crazy.

Before she reached out table I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Musa offered to come with but I shook my head and dashed towards the bathrooms. I took out a little box from my purse, god that holy box. I could just smell it already, It was calling my name and I gave in. I usually never smoked in public, but right now, I really needed it. As I rolled my blunt on the floor of this bar's bathroom, I had no idea what was going on back at the table.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's the Winx. I'm Roxy! I will be your waiter today, what can I get for you." That creepy smile never left her face. "Your number" Brandon smirked at her, the girl blushed bright red. Stella looked pissed, we all knew she had a crush on him. Ever since the very first day of filming she made it clear he was hers. In and out of character.

"She's like 16, keep it in your pants." Tecna rolled her eyes, but Brandon kept on flashing his charming smile as the guys snickered at the blushing girl.

I didn't know how long I was gone for, apparently long enough for someone to go and check up on me. I heard footsteps approach and not long after a soft knock on the door.

"Flora? Are you in there?" _Riven?_

"Uh, yeah! Just a sec!" I waved the smoke away, looking around frantically. I opened the tiny window in the hope that the smoke would clear up. I smelled my clothes. "Shit..."

"What was that? Flora, I'm coming in." He said, turning the doorknob. I stood there, eyes red, trying to hold my laugh.

"Riven.. It's locked. You can't" I knew he was... dumb but i didn't expect him to be this dumb. I sighed and unlocked the door. "See, I'm okay." I smiled, he just looked confused as to why I had red eyes. All of a sudden his eyes went wide as if he finally understood what was going on.

"Were you... smoking in there? Without me?" He folded his arms over his chest. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I was.." We gazed at eachother. Maybe for a second too long. When we first started working together we became pretty close, he was my bestfriend, we told eachother everything. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. One day we were just hanging out and well, one thing led to another

.

I quickly shook my head, trying to earase the memory. That was in the past and we swore we would never talk about it again. He was dating Musa now. One of the few couples in the group.

"We should head back, the drinks arrived like 5 minutes ago." He bit his lip. I nodded and followed him back to the table. We quietly sat down. I scanned around the table. Everyone had their drinks, except me. I quickly called over a waiter and ordered a drink.

I could see Helia look at me from the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to look at him. I really didn't. But of course my body betrayed me and i turned my head, looking at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly. It's like everything went in slowmotion as I saw his mouth open. _Oh god... here we go._

"God, you smell." Helia commented. _Ah, there we have it__._ I could feel my cheeks heat up, not from the blushing, like I tend to do a lot when I'm around him. It was from anger this time. Now, I knew how to control my anger around people. I had great methods, counting to ten in my head like my therapist suggested. I had always have problems with anger, I wasn't always the quiet, shy girl. There was a time when I was confident, when I felt like I could be myself. My mom thought keeping me busy with auditions was helping but it only made it worse. My mom wanted me to get this role in a weird commercial really bad. But she went too far that day, ever since then I shut off, I pulled away. I felt dirty and sick, I cried for weeks. I filmed the commercial with a fake smile plastered on my face, dull eyes. I could feel myself zoning out, I pulled myself back to reality. I knew no one was going to expect this from me. I was high as fuck and the words just slipped from my mouth. "At least I don't smell like a dying fish. So why don't you eat a cheese it and shut the fuck up." And that's when all eyes were on me.

* * *

**I will probably edit this chapter again. Or i will just start making sense in the second chapter. I know this story is a complete mess so pls trash it ty * **


End file.
